Assassin
"Won't know what hit 'em." "Let's do this." ~Assassin Description The Assassin is a class dedicated to stealth and sniping enemies with high damage weapons. They use Sniper Rifles as their main weapons and Melee Weapons as a secondary weapon. With their excellent aim and speed ,they can pick off most enemies in one shot and be gone before a counterattack manifests. Their sharpshooting skills do not mean they have neglected their close quarter combat skills, as their melee weapons pack a punch as well. However, they have low survivability and ammo, thus they can be killed very easily, especially under heavy fire. This means they need cover from the team in order to operate well. In turn, they would require the assassin's fire support to take out enemies that are normally hard to kill like Tanks. He has skills dedicated to stealth, like the Smoke Bomb and Full Radar, and speaks with a British accent. The Assassin uses a mixture of stealth, agility, and tactics to close in on their enemies for a quick melee assassination or patient and precise sniping at longer ranges. Tactics & Weapons While the Assassin is great for sniping and stealth, he has low health and can easily be taken down by a Tank, Commando, or Medic if getting close, but if can easily eliminate enemies from a distance, as long as he has the ammo. Sniper Rifles typically do not hold much ammunition because of their high damage output and can also run out of ammo fast. For this reason, popular areas for CPUs and humans alike are near ammo boxes and health packs, preferably on high locations to offer the best view. Lines of sight across the map are also favorite places to hide. Melee Weapons are excellent in crowded or small maps, as you can easily rack kills. An example of this is Level 12 of the Campaign. Using them in other levels will still be effective, though, especially with the Shadow Blend skill. Just as the Assassin must be precise and patient while sniping, a good melee Assassin must be tactical and aware of the situation. For survival, there is a very successful tactic (works with all other classes, but plays the most major role as an assassin) that, when the enemy goes close enough to you to start firing at you, start jumping (keep running at it) and jump in a semicircle centred on your enemy. You will notice that the enemy will fail to hit you (even if they have a minigun). Once complete the arc, quickly used the time "borrowed before" to kill the enemy. Known Assassins Shadow: Status=Alive (Allied) Miller: Status=KIA-Infected. Jenkins: Status=KIA-Infected. Comparison Commando: The Commando, like the Assassin, is a popular choice for holding down important areas, like flags and check points near spawns. Both require situational awareness, and lots of spare ammo, which the Commando specializes in. Just as a Commando might gear up to hold down an important area or to be a mobile bullet grenade, the Assassin can train to be a patient defender or mobile marksman. The best way for an assassin to beat a commando is to keep moving if the later sneaks up on you and starts shooting. With appropriate timing and aiming, it is then easy to take him out. However, a level 50 commando has over 230 health, the second highest health out of all classes, so keep in mind that a 1-shot-kill is not that common. Tank: The spiritual counterpart to the Assassin, the Tank is a high-health, slow-moving, and low-accuracy unit of close-range annihilation. When either encounters the other in their natural territory, a bloody and short battle is to be expected. Either is entirely capable of taking the other out, as they are virtually opposites to each other. The best way to take out a tank is to stay far from him. His bullets will usually go astray, and approximately two shots would have him down. Also, shotguns are usually close-range weapons, so staying far from him keeps you out of harm's way. If chosen to attack a tank from long range on the middle to higher levels, dish out 1-4 weak shots with a secondary weapon (Preferrably a high accuracy, low damage one) to see if they have iron will. If they have, attack asap with the main weapon (Usually a sniper) and take them out before 3-5 seconds. (As that is when iron will is active again). Medic: Being the well-rounded class, the Medic is especially similar to the Assassin with their magnums. Both the magnums and sniper rifles deal good damage with high accuracy, though with slightly less damage and more ammunition with the former. The trick to beat a medic is to relentlessly keep shooting him. Medics heal fast, so any delay in a chase might give him time to patch up. Alternately, the assassin will have low health, if the medic keeps shooting. To take out medics, set up an ambush using shadow-blend. Let him walk past you for a fair distance, then take him out with a headshot. Be careful! Medics are the usual killers of assassins due their high damage and precision of their weapons. Default Stats Strategies Trivia *The Assassin is arguably the most flexible class, with extreme long, short, and medium distance fighting capabilities with their snipers, melee weapons, and secondary SMGs respectively. *The quote "Won't know what hit 'em" is a reference to a common statement made by ghosts in the game StarCraft. Category:Soldiers Category:Assassin Category:Classes Category:Characters Category:Strike Force Heroes